The present invention relates to footwear. More particularly it relates to fast-strapping sandals.
Sandals are considered the most basic footwear ever to exist, dating back thousands of years, and even mentioned in the bible. A great variety of sandals are described in the patent literature, some of which are mentioned hereinafter.
U.S. Pat. No. 736,194 describes a sandal with independently adjustable ankle and foot engagement strap assemblies. U.S. Pat. No. 2,421,818 describes a sandal vamp including multiple straps for retaining a sandal on a wearer""s foot, only one of the straps being adjustable, U.S. Pat. No. 2,481,281 describes a sandal with elastic upper elements and U.S. Pat. No. 2,642,677 describes an adjustable counter for strap sandals including two independently adjustable ankle straps and a further independently adjustable toe strap.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,800,444 describes a laced sandal and a relatively rigid heel basket. U.S. Des. Pat. Nos. 94,639 and 166,025 illustrate various strap configurations for shoes and sandals.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,584,782 and 4,793,075 describe sport sandals with multi-layer soles and interconnected infinitely adjustable straps.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,533,278 describes a sandal with a cinch strap that extends from the toe strap to the heel cinch.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,237,250 describes a sandal with active self-adjusting harness, which adjusts itself in response to the foot movement relative to the sole.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,256,906 discloses a rather sophisticated hinged sandal strapping system.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,052,920 describes a sandal with X-cross weave straps for lateral support.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,561,919 describes sandal having independently adjustable straps. One embodiment shown in this patent comprises a sandal has a single strap extending from engagement located at the ball area through several loops and ending up wound around the wearer""s calf.
It is an aim of the present invention to provide a fast-strapping sandal, which allows the wearer to fasten the sandal to his foot quickly and efficiently.
Another aim of the present invention is to provide a sandal with a fast-strapping mechanism that makes use of a single strap for tightening and fastening of the sandal to the wearer""s foot.
Yet another aim of the present invention is to provide a fast-strapping sandal that assures good hold of the sandal to the foot and prevents or at least greatly reduces relative motion between the sandal and the foot.
Another aim of the present invention is to provide such sandal with continuous strapping mechanism allowing precise fitting to the foot.
Further aim of the present invention is to provide strapping mechanism that once fastened holds firmly and will not easily loosen.
Other features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent after reading the present specification and referring to the accompanying drawings.
A main aspect of the present invention is the provision of a sandal with single strap continuous fastening mechanism.
It is an aim of the present invention to provide a fast-strapping sandal, which allows the wearer to fasten the sandal to his foot quickly and efficiently.
Another aim of the present invention is to provide a sandal with a fast-strapping mechanism that makes use of a single strap for tightening and fastening of the sandal to the wearer""s foot.
Yet another aim of the present invention is to provide a fast-strapping sandal that assures good hold of the sandal to the foot and prevents or at least greatly reduces relative motion between the sandal and the foot.
Another aim of the present invention is to provide such sandal with continuous strapping mechanism allowing precise fitting to the foot.
Further aim of the present invention is to provide a sandal with fast strapping mechanism that once fastened holds firmly and will not loosen easily even under extreme watersport activity conditions.
It is therefore thus provided, in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention, a fast-strapping sandal assembly comprising:
a sole assembly having a ball, arch and heel area and inward facing and outward facing portions;
a heel engagement strap, adapted to support a wearer""s heel;
a main strap having a first end and a second end, the first end engaged to the sole assembly at the ball area on the inward portion of the sole assembly, the main strap extending through a loop associated with a first support post attached to the sole assembly at the outward facing portion of the sole assembly on the ball area and/or arch area, crossing over through a loop associated with a second support post attached to the sole assembly at the inward facing portion of the sole assembly near the anticipated ankle position of the wearer; and
a fastening strap engaged to the sole assembly at the heel area and fasteningly engageable to the second end of the main strap,
whereby a single tightening and fastening of the main strap is required to acquire fast and precise firm hold of the sandal to the wearer""s foot.
Furthermore, in accordance with another preferred embodiment of the present invention, the second end of the main strap is coupled to a ladder lock buckle adapted to fasteningly engage to the fastening strap.
Furthermore, in accordance with another preferred embodiment of the present invention, the heel support strap is fixed in length.
Furthermore, in accordance with another preferred embodiment of the present invention, the heel support strap is adjustable.
Furthermore, in accordance with another preferred embodiment of the present invention, the heel support strap is passed through loops provided on the second support post and the fastening strap at a predetermined height over the sole, so as to present the heel support strap substantially at the back depression over the heel of the wearer.
Furthermore, in accordance with another preferred embodiment of the present invention, the sole assembly comprises a multi-layered sole.
Furthermore, in accordance with another preferred embodiment of the present invention, the sole assembly is made of three principal layers.
Furthermore, in accordance with another preferred embodiment of the present invention, the sole assembly has a bottom layer formed of a high friction abrasion resistant material such as rubber and is formed with a bottom surface, which is conditioned for good grip on a support surface.
Furthermore, in accordance with another preferred embodiment of the present invention, the sole assembly has a light-weight shock absorbing intermediate layer made from foamed plastic material such as EVA.
Furthermore, in accordance with another preferred embodiment of the present invention, the intermediate layer is formed with at least one and preferably a plurality of optional cut-outs extending entirely through the intermediate layer at locations interiorly therewith, and wherein the intermediate layer is sealed such that each of cut-outs defines a hermetically sealed air pocket.
Furthermore, in accordance with another preferred embodiment of the present invention, an arch support is included in the sole assembly.
Furthermore, in accordance with another preferred embodiment of the present invention, a top layer of the sole assembly is formed with three pairs of apertures, two pairs of substantially opposite apertures positioned laterally at the heel area and arch area, and a third pair of apertures positioned laterally at the ball area, in a gradual alignment, where one aperture at the top surface of the sole assembly near the inward facing portion of the sandal is slightly in front of the second aperture, positioned on top of the sole near the outward facing portion.
Furthermore, in accordance with another preferred embodiment of the present invention, a top layer of the sole assembly is formed with a top surface having high friction coefficient coarse texture and provided with anti-bacterial additive.
Finally, in accordance with another preferred embodiment of the present invention, the sandal assembly is further provided with a toe-stabilizing strap for augmented grip of the sandal to the foot.